The Brain Surgeon
For more info regarding the character behind the serial killer, visit 'here.'' '''"The Brain Surgeon" (nicknamed by Joey Quinn) was a'' Character ''appearing in the very'' ''final season '''of'' DEXTER.'' ''He was the '''Main Antagonist '''of Season 8. This individual was a Serial Killer who had recently appeared in Miami', claiming the life of six truly identifiable victims and was shown to have claimed many more during his travels from city to city.'' Dr. Evelyn Vogel, an expert neuro-psychiatrist, assisted 'Miami Metro Homicide '''in attempting to identify the killer. She informed 'Dexter Morgan that there was a possibility that the killer was one of her former patients. This theory was further proven when the killer repeatedly began leaving his trademark excised brain-matter on her doorstep (wrapped in butcher's paper). However, it was then revealed later on in the season that the killer was Evelyn Vogel's own son, Daniel Vogel '''(going under the alias of '''Oliver Saxon), who seemed to seek a peculiar "connection" with his mother.' ' He was undoubtedly one of the most suspenseful Antagonists '''in the series, keeping himself concealed for the majority of 'Season Eight '(even going to the trouble of framing two people and faking his own death twice in the process), only to reveal his identity within the three final episodes. In addition to this, he was the second 'Main Antagonist '''to play the recurring cat/mouse game with 'Dexter Morgan '(the first one being 'Brian Moser:' '''Dexter's brother). Personality The killer was portrayed as an intelligent yet egotistical man who took great pride in all of his work (even so much as to take joy in the police conversing about him). Despite being a killer who sawed into his victims' heads, he was actually quite immaculate, as he expunged all of the blood from his victims (similarly to' The Ice Truck Killer) and positioned the sawn-out heads so that they would appear to be attached. This was futhered by him using weather to reduce signs of fingerprints on a weapon, dumping 'one victim '''in the water and then hauling him back out onto a slab several yards from the river, laying out 'another victim in the middle of a skatepark, and then tying the murder weapon to a nearby banister. However, he was successfully able to frame a patsy for both of these crimes. He was shown to be a very malicious individual, choosing to kill his victims using a variety of methods, and then opting to carve into their skulls (postmortem) to conduct brain surgery. However, in the case of Zach Hamilton, he chose instead to carve into the boy's skull while the latter was alive and begging for his life, thus killing him from that trauma. He appeared to keep his victims in captivity, with at least one being held in an enclosed space for a definite matter of days (at least five), inferred from the victim's 'apparent lack of nourishment. The killer was not above forcing someone to kill another human being (despite their protests), as in the situation involving 'Lyle Sussman and Leonard Welks for instance. He was also shown to use his victims as a way to communicate with his mother,' Evelyn Vogel'. He was able to do this by removing their anterior insular cortex (the portion of the human brain that processes empathy) and leaving them within a jar on her doorstep, most likely as a message of jealousy (because of the attention that she gave to Dexter Morgan). Another possible reason to why he removed this portion could have been because of his own lack of empathy, which he may have wanted to use to suggest irony. However, he was shown to possess a few emotional responses (most of which were anger) in regards to how his mother "abandoned" him in a psychiatric facility, and the fact that she was willing to choose others over him - however, he lacked the mercy to spare her life. He was shown to be very fond of himself and his own methods. This appeared to be evident multiple times when he repeatedly played the song entitled "Make Your Own Kind of Music" (by Mama Cass Elliot) during some of his kills. This could indicate that he sought some type of help from somebody (most likely his mother herself), or it could've just been a sadistic way of expressing himself...by saying that he was fond of his own modus operandi and that he should remain undisturbed. Above all, he was a highly astute and organized killer, being able to throw off the police by framing Lyle Sussman, and he also seemed to do the same with with Dexter Morgan '''(who is quite intelligent himself) by framing A.J. Yates, as he left behind brain diagrams and medical tools, as well as numerous jars (like those sent to Vogel that contained brain pieces) in Yates's house. Dexter ended up buying this ruse completely after killing Yates, though his assumption ended when Dexter found 'Zach Hamilton '''dead in his apartment, the latest known victim of "The Brain Surgeon" (at that point in time). In Season Eight The First Kill .]] 'Dexter Morgan is called into a scene where the body of a man was found laying adjacent to a river. Appearing to have been simply shot and dumped here, Dexter identifies the man as Robert Bailey, a mechanic. Upon further investigating the body, he lifts up the head to reveal that the back of the skull has been sliced into, and this separates from the remainder of Bailey's head. Dexter lifts up the back of the skull, examining that a portion of the brain appears to have been scooped out with a melon-baller. Back at the Miami Metro Police Department, Deputy-Chief Thomas Matthews debriefs detectives involved in the case and brings in a consultant named Dr. Evelyn Vogel, an expert neuropsychiatrist who Matthews had worked with before and who just happened to be in Miami, to aide in their investigation. She talks about how the killer carefully extracted a specific portion of the brain, the '''''anterior insular cortex, to be exact. Explaining that this part of the human brain processes empathy, she finds it ironic that the very hallmark of a psychopath is that they have no empathy. Vogel goes on to state that it may be a coincidence, but if someone were to go to this much trouble in removing a particular core of the brain they must have put deep thought into the process. She also hypothesizes that it was either an experiment or a message, which wouldn't be the first time a killer has used a victim to communicate. Details of the way Bailey was killed are revealed via the medical examiner's report, stating that he was first shot and that the surgical removal of the insular cortex was done after his death. The victim was kept in captivity in an enclosed space, with no contents present in his stomach, showing dehydration. She elaborates that this is likely not his first kill, specifically when details of the victim are revealed, suggesting that he was kept in captivity for a minimum of 5 days. Such a carefully thought out ritual prior to the killing suggests that the killer has in fact claimed lives before, and will most likely strike again. Welks and Sussman Evelyn Vogel approaches Dexter, informing him about her knowledge (and involvement) in regards to his past. shows Dexter the missing brain piece of the latest victim, delivered to her by the The Brain Surgeon.]]Knowing exactly who he is, she introduces him to some videotapes of Harry's sessions with her and ultimately steers the conversation towards a favor she needs. From a nearby cupboard she pulls out a jar containing a piece of brain matter (the very same brain matter from Robert Bailey), and tells him that this was left on her door step. Her concern is that it may be a warning, practically a threat on her life...by one of her former patients. Uncertain of who it is, she asks Dexter to aide her regardless (though he assures her that he does not take "requests"). killing Welks.]]Elsewhere, a tiled room is shown with a man named Leonard Welks strapped to a body-shaped chair with medical supplies stored in nearby cabinets, with the song "Make Your Own Kind of Music" (by Mama Cass Elliot) playing in the background. Another man by the name of Lyle Sussman approaches Welks, who can't speak with duct tape over his mouth. Sussman apologizes to the man, stating that he doesn't deserve this, but he has to...without a choice. Sussman then puts a plastic bag over Welks's head, before suffocating him. : The following day, the body is left out at a skatepark where Dexter arrives and shifts the head, revealing the same separation of the skull where a piece of the brain has been scooped out. Observations on the corpse reveal strangulation, and they figure that, since the murder weapon was left at the last crime scene, then it could be here as well. Sure enough, the plastic bag that was used to kill Welks is tied to a banister, where they can check for prints. Dexter returns to the lab, discovering a print belonging to a Lyle Sussman. Vogel, who had been concerned it was one of her former patients, claims that she does not recognize the man and has never heard of him. This gives her some relief, allowing Dexter to continue his investigation further, researching the empty house belonging to Sussman. He finds that he's a very neat person, much like Dexter himself and a big game hunter out in the wilderness. He discovers a photo, with signs featuring the name of a lake and inclines to further investigate the area. When Dexter does finally arrive at the cabin, he finds that it is filled with quite the selection of knives and other hunting equipment, including an obscure metal chair that looks to be capable of keeping someone strapped down. Before he can look further, he hears a thumping noise outside and heads out through the back door onto the patio...where he discovers Sussman hanging by a hook. Returning to tell Vogel this news, he suggests that maybe he had an accomplice who killed him. Vogel states that it's highly unlikely and in this situation, she's certain that the killer does everything alone. After a lengthy talk, Dexter leaves and as some time passes, Vogel calls him up to tell him that someone has been in her house. Concerned for her own life, she waits for Dexter to arrive, who investigates the house and finds no one. However, a DVD was left on Vogel's desk...when played, it is revealed that Sussman was forced to kill Welks, only to be brutally shot in the back of the head with a pistol. The true criminal is a mysterious man wearing blue gloves. Suspicion of Galuzzo When the police come to investigate Sussman's demise, Dexter realizes that the body has been relocated and enters his house, only to find Sussman on the ground with a gigantic sniper-rifle wound in the back of his head. As the police rule it a suicide, Dexter knows that the true killer had restaged the whole scene to avoid anymore attention from the police. Elsewhere, Vogel gets a mysterious text telling her to look outside. Vogel opens the door and finds two more brain pieces put into tiny boxes, saying "his" and "her's" on them. Knowing that the glands sent to her are responsible for vision, Dexter states that the killer must be aware of both of them now. As Dexter investigates even deeper into Vogel's former patients, he suspects [[Ron Galuzzo|'Ron Galuzzo']], a man who killed his friend at a young age and convinced Vogel that it was the school bully. Dexter goes to the mall where Galuzzo works, and the suspect seems to .]]be very friendly and sociable. Dexter then shows him a book that Vogel wrote about Psychopaths and purposely asks if he has heard of the author. Galuzzo says no and Dexter is convinced that he's lying. Inclined to find more evidence, Dexter breaks into his house and finds that the majority of the house is a mess, except for the kitchen. Dexter then notices some soup sitting out in a pot, and observes it, noticing a human finger mixed in with it. Dexter groans with complete disgust and then opens the fridge, only to reveal various organs and body parts, and upon finding a whole brain marinating in a cup of garlic, he realizes that Galuzzo is a different type of killer than The Brain Surgeon. Even so, Dexter later kidnaps and killed him in his own kitchen, but he also admitted that he and Galuzzo have a few similarities. Suspicion of Yates In the next episode, Vogel wonders if Dexter had any luck with the killer. Dexter says no, but informs her that he crossed out three more former patients from the list of options. Dexter now suspects [[A.J. Yates|'A.J. Yates']], a man who suffered a brain lesion in his youth and seemed to be beyond Vogel's help. When Dexter goes to spy on him, he notes that Yates has a signature marking carved into the back of his skull - the exact place where killer cuts open his victims. Dexter goes to .]]ask Vogel about what had happened, with Vogel responding that Yates had a lesion on his brain, and that the hospital had to conduct surgery to remove it, leaving the scar there permanently. When Dexter investigates his house, he finds women's shoes (apparently trophies) that Yates collects from the women he kills. Meanwhile, Yates sees Dexter enter his apartment through a complex surveillance system and attempts to taze him, though retreats when he hears that Vogel is talking on the phone. Yates slowly makes his way back to the basement, commenting on Vogel's "hero", and then watches as Dexter leaves. Later, Dexter returns to Yates' apartment, prepared to kill him, but finds that Yates was able to see him and escaped. Dexter continues to search his house, and upon finding numerous bone saws and specimen jars, he is convinced that Yates must be The Brain Surgeon. Dexter then hears something moving in a cupboard. He opens it, only to find one of the women that he identified earlier in the episode (An attempted victim of Yates), who has already been stabbed and left to exsanguinate. Dexter manages to transport her to the hospital before she bleeds out. Dexter then calls Vogel over to Yates's house. As Dexter searches his computer, he finds files on all of Vogel's patient records. He opens a file, only to reveal that Vogel was keeping notes on Dexter the whole time. Dexter then commands her to leave his life once Yates is dead... Elsewhere, Yates is hiding out in his van and unexpectedly receives a phone call from Dexter (who is pretending to be one of the nurses), and tells him that his father's life is on the line, saying that he must get down to the nursing home quickly. Yates soon arrives and tries to engage in a conversation with his dad, but Dexter reveals himself and closes the door. Yates is surprised to see Dexter, but before Dexter can inject him, Yates pulls the tube that enables his dad to breathe, triggering an alarm that alerts the nurses. Yates informs him that they will be there any second, but Dexter is able to hide behind the door as the nurses enter -- and Yates makes an escape. The Capture of Vogel Vogel is in her house, listening to music ("Make Your Own Kind of Music," interestingly), but Yates breaks into her house and threatens to kill her if she doesn't stop struggling. Debra goes to her house and finds that there is shattered glass all over the floor. Debra informs Dexter that someone must have taken her hostage. Dexter, knowing that this is probably Yates's doing, regrets not killing him, and Debra wants to help him in saving her. They manage to find a list of houses that Yates has worked in the past and they think that some of them may possibly be vacant - An empty house would be a perfect place to hold Vogel captive in. : Elsewhere (most likely at one of those houses), Yates sets Vogel down on a couch, where he questions her about the guy who broke into his house. Vogel responds that she had to send Dexter to protect herself, and she then goes on to assume that the reason Yates is mad is because of the surgery done to his brain. However, Yates immediately dismisses that and puts a bag over her head to prevent her from speaking. Later, Vogel confirms that his violent behavior must've been caused by his abusive mother, but Yates disapproves of Vogel mentioning her. He then pulls out a plier and threatens to sever one of her toes, but Vogel mimics the personality of Yates's mother and hits him in the jaw up until the point where his mouth is bleeding. As Yates leaves the room to get a towel, Vogel puts her phone on speaker so that Dexter and Debra can hear what's going on. When Yates returns, Vogel reluctantly apologizes for the injury and goes on to state that Yates is experiencing real human connection, which he never got to experience with his abusive mother. : Meanwhile, Dexter and Debra continue their search for Vogel and they end up asking [[Jacob Elway|'Elway']] to trace the mysterious number that Dexter received. Elway quickly determines where the address is is and they quickly head off to that house. Vogel continues to assure Yates that she can help him, but Yates soon discovers the phone, and feeling greatly disrespected, loudly accuses Vogel of letting her friend know of his whereabouts. : Dexter and Debra arrive at the house; Dexter is carrying a knife and Debra is holding a pistol, and they both hear footsteps upstairs. They manage to find Vogel tied up in a closet with duct tape over her mouth, but Yates doesn't seem to be present. Secretively, Yates is hiding under a nearby bed and Dexter is able to notice blood stains near the bed, but chooses not to disclose Yates's presence to the others. Dexter then spies a curtain rod, quickly grabs it and smashes it directly through the bed, going through Yates's chest. Finally believing that "The Brain Surgeon" is dead, Dexter disposes of the body and begins to bond with both Vogel and Debra on his boat. However, Yates was not "The Brain Surgeon"... The Return : corpse in his apartment, the latest victim of the Brain Surgeon.]] The Brain Surgeon makes a return in Episode 8 of this season, in which he kills''' Zach Hamilton' in the end, cuts open his brain and scoops out a piece of it (the anterior insular cortex), which he promptly delivers to Dr. Vogel. He leaves Zach's corpse sitting on a chair in Dexter's apartment, with the song "Make Your Own Kind of Music" playing on Dexter's phone - All of this is discovered by Dexter when he walks in. It is here that both Dexter and Vogel realize for the first time since Yates's demise, that "The Brain Surgeon" is still out there and still a critical threat. Resuming The Search Dexter and Vogel are at Zach's apartment and are pondering over what "The Brain Surgeon's" message could possibly be. Dexter then looks under a table and discovers a couple hairs, which he thinks that Zach could have been instinctive enough to pull from his attacker. Vogel continues to wonder what the message could be, but Dexter is careless - He vows to eliminate "The Brain Surgeon threat once and for all so that he can concentrate on a pleasant life with Hannah McKay.'' Back in the lab, a DNA test reveals the hair to be a relative of Vogel's. After Dexter goes to inform Vogel of this news, she does claim that she did have two sons, although both of them perished many years ago. Vogel goes on to say that one of her sons, Daniel Vogel, killed his own brother by drowning him, which is what caused Vogel to start studying psychopathy (Oliver Saxon).]]. Vogel sent Daniel into an institution, where a fire soon took place, killing the majority of the children and apparently Daniel as well. Dexter believes that Daniel could have easily caused the fire himself - and escaped by assuming the identity of one of the dead children. Vogel gives Dexter a photograph of her son, which Dexter takes to do some facial tests on. After inserting the picture into the computer, Dexter does an age boost by 40 years on Daniel, revealing him to look identical to Oliver Saxon, the former boyfriend of Cassie Jollenston!! Dexter drives to to Saxon's apartment, but finds that the latter has already fled due to minor suspicions from Debra and Quinn. Dexter then opens a nearby trash bin and finds a soda can, which he can test for a match between Oliver and Zach Hamilton's killer. At his house, Dexter tests the DNA, revealing it to be Saxon's once again. Dexter proceeds to take this news to Vogel, who is somewhat astonished by her son's existence. Dexter says that he needs to track Oliver down and kill him, but Vogel disagrees, thinking that Oliver deserves a second chance, being her son. Dexter, however, has different plans. Since it is revealed that Oliver has been monitoring Vogel's computer activity for a little while, Dexter tells her to put out a message on her computer that falsely claims that she'll be at the King's Bay Cafe (which happened to be Daniel's favorite cafe during his childhood) tomorrow morning. The next morning, Dexter chooses to spike Vogel's coffee with a sedative from Hannah, causing her to faint. With Vogel unable to prevent her son's death, Dexter goes to the cafe to spy on him. Saxon repeatedly plays the "Make Your Own Kind of Music" song on a jukebox, and eventually, he leaves, apparently oblivious of Dexter's presence. However, it's soon revealed that Saxon was aware - when Dexter finds his tires slashed, and Saxon flees in his own car (possibly to Vogel's house). When Dexter does arrive at Vogel's house, she is disappointed with Dexter's deceptive behavior. Dexter apologizes, but then goes on to state that Saxon is nothing but a threat to their lives (as he has said on multiple occasions). Vogel tells Dexter to leave the matter alone, and after what happened that morning, she can hardly trust him anymore. As Dexter leaves, it is revealed that Saxon was hiding in Vogel's house, and they proceed to have breakfast together, with Saxon addressing her as "mom". Threat to Vogel Leaving off where they did in the prior episode, Vogel and her son are sharing what seems to be a pleasant breakfast together. However, it doesn't remain that way for too long - Daniel begins to accuse her of locking him up in the mental institution years ago. Vogel goes on to state that it was her only hope of getting her son's cutthroat behavior under control. Daniel then jealously brings up Vogel's intense focus on Dexter Morgan, and says, "I want you to help me like you helped Dexter.'' Vogel, uncertain about the escalating situation, assures him that she will help him out in controlling his urges. Not knowing if he should depend on her or not, Saxon angrily storms out of the house. Later, at the police station, Vogel comes in, only to be questioned by Thomas Matthews 'about the disappearance of 'Zach Hamilton,' '''to which she pretends to be oblivious of. Afterward, Dexter asks her to come into his office, where he finds out that she has been in contact with her son. Dexter questions her about his whereabouts, to which she responds that she doesn't know. Dexter is slightly suspicious, but before Vogel walks out of the door, she tells him to give Daniel another chance, and that it is not worth it to protect her from her own son. Vogel then leaves back to her own house, where she finds that Daniel is nonchalantly waiting outside of the house with his car door open, asking for her to enter. When she hesitates, he comments that, if he is holding the door open, it means that he doesn't want to kill her. Vogel proceeds to cautiously enter the vehicle, as she is paying close attention to Dexter's earlier words. They soon arrive at an abandoned hospital and enter 'a room' styled very similarly to a doctor's office (this, in fact, is the very room where Saxon kills his victims). Vogel immediately recognizes the room from the DVD he sent her much earlier. Saxon convinces her to sit down, claiming that he wipes the chair clean after each of his kills. He goes on to state that he uses this room because it brings back the horrible memories from when he was in the mental facility: When they strapped him down to a table (much like the one he now has) and forced him to take his medications. Daniel once again tries to convince her to help him, to which she initially refuses. However, after hearing her son out, Vogel once again tells him that she will find a solution, and they share a hug for the first time in decades. Meanwhile, Dexter goes to Vogel's house and clearly knowing that Saxon can monitor her computer activity, he is able to monitor Saxon's. He looks for any evidence to prove his guilt, discovering the DVD he sent her of himself killing the victim(s), and another video of himself killing Zach. The next day, Vogel comes over to Dexter's apartment, where she tries to persuade him to leave Miami with 'Hannah McKay (which were the two's initial plans). Dexter asks why she's wanting him to do this, to which she responds that Daniel seeks her help and that he does not enjoy killing. Dexter quickly proves her wrong when he shows her the video of him murdering a panic-stricken Zach. Vogel, though disheartened over the fact that her son is unchangeable, goes with the plan of luring her son to a secluded area in the public where Dexter will sedate and capture him. The Death of Vogel However, Vogel invites Daniel to her house instead, where the chances of him killing her are higher. After Daniel arrives there, the two proceed to enjoy some tea, where Daniel notices her acting strangely and questions her about her peculiar behavior. Vogel responds that it's only because of stress, but Daniel sees right through her and comments, "When you've seen as many who've died as I have, you'd know when they're afraid??, before asking her what exactly she is afraid of. When Dexter arrives, Saxon calls him, informing him what he wants to show him something, only to turn on a light in Vogel's house, revealing that he has her placed in front of a window. Dexter orders him not to touch her, but Daniel spitefully ignores this request and says "Mother chose the wrong son...again, before mercilessly slitting her throat as Dexter watches on in horror. Dexter rushes into her house, and finds her bleeding out on the floor. Dexter embraces her in deep sorrow as she takes her final breath, while Saxon uses this moment to his advantage, as he escapes out of the house. The Truce And A Consequence After Vogel's death, Dexter removes any evidence from her house that he knew her, and washes his hands in her sink (which are utterly soaked in Vogel's blood), to avoid himself becoming a suspect in her death. He then leaves the crime scene for the police. The next day at the department, Dexter is informed by '''Niki Walters (Masuka's daughter) that someone needs to get a cheek swab in the questioning room. Dexter enters the room, only to find Oliver Saxon there, who is trying to clear his name of being a suspect in Cassie's death. They agree to let him loose, but not before Dexter takes a DNA swab from his cheek, to potentially make them realize that Vogel is Oliver's mother and that he was the one who killed her. Dexter fakely smiles at Oliver as he exits the room. Dexter is planning to move to' Argentina', so he plans to sell his house, [[Slice of Life|'his boat']], and many more of his belongings, and he soon recieves a call from [[Sylvia Prado|'Sylvia Prado']], informing him that there is a potential buyer wanting to inspect his apartment. Dexter soon arrives, only to find Oliver at the window, who casually extends his hand to greet Dexter while saying "pleasure." Sylvia is about to walk him through the house, but is stopped by Oliver, who politely suggests that Dexter shows him through the apartment in private. After she exits, Oliver proposes that both he and Dexter part ways and go on with their respective lives. He reinforces this by slyly threatening the members of Dexter's family, including his step children who currently live in Orlando. Dexter takes a moment to think about this, and then goes over to Deb's apartment to tell her and Hannah about Saxon's "veiled threat". Dexter soon manages to locate Saxon's kill room 'inside of an abandoned hospital. He finds a computer incriminating him in the murders of at least 20 people (as revealed by numerous recordings he took of himself killing his victims). Dexter uploads the recordings of each and every one of the kills on the internet, resulting in Saxon being reported across major media outlets in 'Miami, secretly intending to lure Saxon to his apartment. After Saxon sees this news at a local gas station, he is enraged and rushes over to Dexter's apartment to kill him (just as planned). He approaches a bedridden Dexter, knife-in-hand. However, just when he's about to stab Dexter, the latter stops him and Debra '''approaches from behind with a gun to Saxon's head. Dexter then injects him with a dose of M99. Saxon awakens in his own kill room, strapped to the chair, as Dexter stands right in front of him. The two converse about Dexter's relationship with Hannah and how he would pre ', whom he soon stabs.]]fer to be with her right now. Saxon tries to convince Dexter to release him, and Dexter says that he will. He then gags Saxon and tells Debra to come over and incarcerate him. However, .]]'Deputy Marshal Clayton '''is hot on her trail. Debra embraces Dexter goodbye as he's leaving, hoping that he does well in Argentina. Clayton enters Saxon's kill room to find him gagged and bound to a chair, pleading for help. In the pretense of an innocent victim, Saxon gets Clayton to free him, before using one of Dexter's knives to stab Clayton in the chest. He then takes Clayton's gun and shoots Debra in the stomach when she shows up to arrest him. Debra is severely injured, but while plummeting, she manages to fire a bullet that maims Saxon's arm. Fate Debra is taken to the Miami Central Hospital' and put into surgery. Meanwhile, Saxon is now on the run and hijacks a man's car in the process (after knocking him out). He manages to find a 'local veterenarian, whom he coerces into stitching up his wound. Despite recognizing Saxon as a fugitive, the vet still gives in to his requests. After seeing Debra's face plastered on the news, Saxon vows to end her life permanently and so demands the vet drive him to the Miami Central Hospital. To ensure that he stays silent, Saxon atrociously removes the man's tongue, which distracts the doctors long enough so that he can sneak into the back room. Dexter, however, is aware of Saxon's presence and intention, but before they can confront each other, '''Miami Metro intercedes and has Saxon arrested on the spot. While in custody, Dexter tells the receptionist that he wishes to perform a GSR test on Saxon. As Dexter enters the cell, he tells Saxon that he regrets leaving him alive, though claims full responsibility for Debra's wound. Nevertheless, he proclaims that he is going to end Saxon's life with a pen (which he places on the table). However, Saxon pre-empts this and stabs Dexter in the shoulder, but Dexter punches him in the face with his other arm, yanks the pen out, and jams it staright into Saxon's left carotid artery, causing the latter to bleed out. Even as Saxon takes his final breath, he grins at Dexter, before falling to the floor...dead. The police footage convinces both Angel and Quinn that Dexter was acting in self-defense (even though Dexter secretly intended for it to go down the way it did), and is not charged with any crime. After Saxon's fate, Debra Morgan continues living in a devitalized state, requiring life-support. Dexter is torn apart at seeing his sister suffering this way and so decides to end her life mercifully. He then dumps her sheathed body into The Gulf Stream 'and then concludingly decides that he needs to move on in life, in order to protect 'Hannah and his own son from himself. He therefore fakes his own death and decides to become a lumberjack in Oregon. Victims *'Richard Vogel, Jr ' *'Seven children in psychiatric hospital' *'Thirteen unnamed victims' *'Robert Bailey' *'Leonard Welks - '''Indirectly *'Lyle Sussman' *'Cassie Jollenston' *'Zach Hamilton' *'Evelyn Vogel' *'Max Clayton' *'Debra Morgan - Indirectly; Saxon mortally injured her, which resulted in a bloodclot reaching her brain. Knowing that this would lead to her demise, '''Dexter '''mercifully shut off her life-support). Attempted *Dexter Morgan ' *'Dr. Turner - Saxon cut out the man's tongue and left him in a severe condition. However, the man's status is currently unknown. Appearances '''Season Eight *A Beautiful Day (killing spree begins) *Every Silver Lining (concealed in shadow) *What's Eating Dexter Morgan? (killing spree only) *Are We There Yet (killing spree only) *Make Your Own Kind of Music (identity revealed) *Goodbye Miami *Monkey In a Box *Remember the Monsters? (fate) Trivia *The Brain Surgeon is the fourth serial killer to not be immediately identified to the public, following the example of the Ice Truck Killer, The Skinner and The Phantom Arsonist. Trinity was immediately identified, though remained nameless until halfway through his season. *He is the Second Main Antagonist to play the cat/mouse game with Dexter (the first being The Ice Truck Killer). *He is the only antagonist to immediately fake his death, doing so in episode 3 by framing Lyle Sussman as The Brain Surgeon committing suicide, following the deaths of the other two men. This was to throw off the police, however Dexter and Vogel knew he was still alive (until they killed Yates, assuming he was TBS...this resolution ended when Zach Hamilton was found dead, left like the previous TBS victims). *He is one of the most elusive and mysterious killers in the series. *All but one of his victims that had their skulls sawn into were killed prior to the postmortem operation. Zach Hamilton was alive and conscious when his brain was sawn into, the act of doing so causing his death. Gallery 2013-09-15 1647.png|'Zach' in the Treatment Room, captured by Saxon. BrainSurgeoningsomeone.png|His head sawed open while conscious. TheBrainSurgeon2.png|''"What're you afraid of mother?"'' TBSscene1.png|Saxon in his kill room. TheBrainSurgeon.png SaxonKillsVogel.png|Saxon killing his mother. References Category:Serial killers Category:Main antagonists Category:Season 8 characters Category:Aliases Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Killers not revealed immediately Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Close range killers Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Characters who've committed matricide Category:Mass murderers Category:Arsonists Category:Characters Category:Characters spared by Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Debra Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:Child Abusers